hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jispa
|kana = ジスパー |rōmaji = Jisupā |name = Jispa |manga debut = Chapter 131 |anime debut = Episode 75 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |japanese voice = Koji Yusa (1999) Takaya Aoyagi (2011) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |hair = Silver (1999) Blond and Brown (2011) |eyes = Light Brown (1999) Purple (2011) |occupation = Greed Island player |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Jispa (ジスパー, Jisupā) was a player of the game Greed Island and a member of an alliance of 63 players formed by Nickes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 His duty is to take new members of the alliance to Kosofftro with Magnetic Force cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 132 Appearance Jispa is an average sized man, he has spiky light blond hair with the sides cut short. He is seen wearing a black tank top and gray pants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 Plot Greed Island arc Jispa first appears in front of Nickes' recruitment team with the new recruits, Puhat and Abengane. Jispa wasting no time uses Leap (G.I card) on Puhat and then tells Nickes about how another group recruited 8 more members bringing up the alliance member number to 63. But with more members in the alliance many of the other members are unhappy with this since it'll affect their payouts. At the entrance to Greed Island, Jispa uses an Accompany (G.I card) on all 10 of the new recruits for Nickes' alliance and they all get transported to the alliance base in Ajito. Near the base they get introduced to Kosofftro and Jispa goes on to explain that the new recruits will be collecting spell cards with the main place to get them is Masadora, and you have to buy the cards there for 10,000 Jenny a pack. Abengane then comments how this works like a trading card game, which Jispa agrees with. Jispa then explains how when you get all 40 spell cards you can trade them to get the rare Breath of Archangel (G.I card) and because it's so rare that no one has ever gotten it before. Abengane then asks Jispa how he knows this, and Jispa tells him because of the card List (G.I card). The list card is a card that tells the number of copies that exist in the game and how many players have them. But since the spell cards are powerful tools to have you'll most likely end up using them. But the alliance members have managed to get all 40 spell cards. Normally they would go and exchange all of the cards and get the Breath of Archangel card, but they need a copy of Prison (G.I card) in order to protect it from ever being stolen. When Genthru reveals himself as The Bomber in their base, Jispa as the best fighter in the alliance attempts to attack him from behind, but is severely injured by a Little Flower explosion in the face.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 Later Puhat on his own confronts Genthru in Battera's Mansion and says they can't have a deal since the dying Jispa needs a Breath of Archangel card to heal him, so Puhat wishes to make a compromise with Genthru. Genthru whom needs 9 more cards and with the Breath of Archangel being one of them, refutes Puhat's compromise and kills him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 Later again Nickes confronts Genthru and tells him that Jispa is dead to which Genthru doesn't care.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 References Category:Greed Island Players Category:Deceased characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Male characters